The objective of this phase III, multicenter, three-arm, randomized, double-blind study is to compare the safety, tolerability and efficacy of two doses of AmBisome (liposomal amphotericin B) versus amphotericin B for at least two weeks, followed by fluconazole for eight weeks, in AIDS patients with acute cryptococcal meningitis.